mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wyvern/@comment-189.106.1.5-20141115154900
As this got buried under a lot of comments, could someone post this idea on the official mo'creatures website? I'm too lazy to create an acount. Hm... I've got a suggestion for this mob: -They could be able to attack other mobs for defense after tamed as big cats do (with the poison effect), it's ridiculous that a dragon can't defend itself from some rats '-'. -The fire essessence could be used as "fuel" so a tamed wyvern can breathe fire with it's ownner's command, you'd need to be mounting on the wyvern and use some item, maybe the whip or a special command staff or something else, a click while holding the item would make the wyvern shoot a fire ball, holding the button would make the wyvern release a constant fire breath while the button is being held (this would consume the " wyvern fire fuel" much faster than the fire balls). When the wyvern is out of fuel (I'll use the therm power by now xD), using the command will make him perform a bite attack (with change off poisoning the tharget) untill he's able to use fire again (2 fire essessences could be used to fill the wyvern's power, if not, it would regen slowly over time). The fire balls could be like the fire charges from ghasts. This could be turned off on servers to prevent griefing. -And now, some special abilities for the special wyverns xD, other than better speed and more health note: they would still be able to breathe fire as the normal wyverns.You'd need to hit some keyboard key to activate the special ability, so both kinds of attack are possible. --The undead wyvern: While mounting on it, no mobs attack you unless provoked (probably because he stinks a lot :P); Giving some essensses of undead to it would charge the power for a special attack of that guy: a foul smelling breath that would cause nausea, weakness, slowness, and ocasional strong poisoning on nearby neutral and agressive untamed mobs (so you won't hurt your passive vanilla farm animals or your mo'creatures' pets). --The dark wyvern: While mounting or near it you'll have night vision effect with and nearby neutral/agressive untamed mobs will have blindness effect. Giving that guy some essensses of darkness will give him power to launch a cursed breath that causes wither effect ( healing the wyvern) on the nearby target mobs (not passive, untamed) in addition to the same effects from the undead wyvern's breath with a litlle more power. BEWARE: directing all of this wyvern's power to a single mob (or group off mobs close to each other) or patch of ground WILL drain it's life, killing the mobs leaving no drops other than bones and rotten flesh and turning the ground into barren land (killing trees, leaving only dead bushes and turning dirt into sand), that being said, you souldn't hold the button for too long when using this attack. --The light wyvern: While mounting or near it you'd get a regeneration effect and a slight increased strengt and speed too, that wyvern also creates an aura off light around him, letting few to no hostile mobs spawn in a 30-50 blocks radius. Giving that guy some essensses of light will give him the power of "banishing" undead/cursed mobs (werewolves) in a 50-70 blocks radius, all undead mobs (doesn't incluide tamed ones) would burn like they'd do in daylight with great chance of having weakness, slowness, blindness and instant damage (varies from a single heart to instant death), while werewolves would loose their resistance against non-gold weapons with chance off having other negative effects (blindness, slowness...). You can also use this wyvern's power on crops (incluides mushroons) and trees to make them grow and on low health tamed mobs to heal them instantly. -The wyverns powers would have a metter so you can keep watch on how much energy your wyvern has (normal wyverns would have one for the fire breathing, while special wyverns would have an extra one for their special abilities). -All the special powers would have a cooldown time, shown near the power metter, if you try to use them too much your wyvern would loose health and could die of exaustion.